1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiation treatment system that can apply radiation to a respiratory moving organ (such as, a lung, a liver or the like) with high precision.
2. Background Art
With respect to radiation treatment of cancers, it is important to specify an application position of radiation with high precision from the viewpoint of effective medical treatment of cancers, efficient use of radiation, reduction in adverse effects of exposure to normal tissues, etc. However, a respiratory moving organ (such as, a lung, a liver or the like) moves in connection with respiration; and thus, it is not easy to specify the position of cancer in these internal organs. Therefore, it has been hitherto executed to embed a metal marker around a cancer tissue in the body of a patient to enhance the contrast of a fluoroscopic image, thereby specifying the application position of the radiation (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, this method is invasive; and thus, becomes burdensome to a patient. Accordingly, there is a method for specifying the application position of radiation with high precision without embedding any metal marker into the body of the patient.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-167072